The Complete Origin of WarioWare, Inc
by Master Pencil
Summary: You might know how WarioWare,Inc was first founded, but how did Wario decide to make what kind of game to make? In this oneshot story, find out what happened between Wario buying a laptop computer and getting his official license.


The Complete Origin of WarioWare, Inc.

By Master Pencil

You may know how Wario got the inspiration for WarioWare, Inc. He had seen Ken the Reporter on the news reporting about a hot, new game making big sales and thought up a game for himself that would do the same. He bought a laptop computer to program his creation, but what happened after that?

Before Wario got his official license to start WarioWare, he was trying to make sense of the new-fangled laptop the day after he bought it. He pressed the keys hesitantly, stared at the blank white screen with confusion, and was tapping his feet with no sense of rhythm. However, all of this was not because the laptop was malfunctioning or he did not know how to set it up, but he just could not think up a clear idea of what _kind_of game he wanted to make.

"Grrr, I guess I got too hasty," he mumbled to himself. "I never thought thinking up a game would be this hard!"

Indeed, Wario was too hasty about jumping into the video game business. He spun his office chair away from his laptop for a moment and pondered. Privately, he had vowed to make all of this a secret from his friends. This was before he realized just how difficult it is to make a game all by one person, but this occurred during the time in which he kept a secret, so asking his friends for advice was off the table.

"What to do, what to do," grumbled Wario. "Maybe if I just showed up at 9-Volt's, asked him to show me some retro games and leave, then maybe he wouldn't have a clue. The only hard part would be getting away from the little guy when I'm done. It's bad enough that I'm a famous Nintendo character, but he lives for video games!"

That did it, Wario decided to go and pay one of his friends a visit, the Nintendo fanboy named 9-Volt. With a hop and skip, he descended down his mountain from his house and landed on his motorcycle. Driving off, the wind blew around his portly features as he took off for 9-Volt's house toward the suburbs of Diamond City. By browsing through 9-Volt's classic Nintendo games, he hoped to get some ideas going.

"Never really understood why he loves retro so much," said Wario. "He's not even old enough to have been around in the 80's!"

…

9-Volt had just returned from a typical day at school, so he was rapping away in his room with his giant Game Boy when Wario rang the doorbell. The music instantly stopped, and 9-Volt turned to his Game Boy. The screen of the Game Boy began playing _Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3_, and 9-Volt squealed in delight.

"Awesome! Wario's paying me a visit!" exclaimed the Nintendo fan.

He darted to the door like a red blur, and swung it open to see Wario himself. He barely contained his happiness, but Wario was on a secret mission.

"Hey there, Wario!" exclaimed 9-Volt.

"Yeah, hey there and all that," said Wario impatiently. "Can I look at your Nintendo game collection?"

"_Can_you?" replied 9-Volt. "Yes you can, Wario, and you will!"

Wario came inside the room and started rummaging through 9-Volt's massive collection of games. He was pushing around here and there so hard that 9-Volt started to plead that he be more careful. Little did he know that Wario was on his secret mission, one that will give 9-Volt a job in the future.

"Let's see, that one's too simple," said Wario, who tossed aside the boxart of _Super Mario Bros_. "_The Legend of Zelda_? Nah, too complex, and that'd be too much work. Kid Icarus? That's too short for my tastes. Ice Climber? That's too much of an arcade game. _Wario's Woods_? No, I don't think so! I don't ever want to be reminded of getting beat by Toad again! Now what can this be?"

This was truly unexpected. This box that Wario was holding with intrigue was a Nintendo 64-like box with Mario's head on it with an artist's hat. Japanese writing was on it, and it was colored blue and black. A symbol of a blocky dinosaur and a wrench was on the lower left corner of the box, and the Nintendo 64 logo on the other lower corner.

"_Mario Artist_?" said Wario with uncertainty, turning his head to 9-Volt with a funny look.

"Oh, yeah, that game is really, really rare," commented 9-Volt. "I had to order that online, and it didn't make my mom very happy. Anyway, that's _Mario Artist: Polygonal Studio_. It was released only in Japan, and it was for the short-lived Nintendo 64 DD."

"What kind of game is it?" asked Wario, getting more interested by the minute. "Is it like Mario Paint?"

"Yeah, it's like that, only you can make polygonal graphics!" said 9-Volt. "It's really a shame that it wasn't a success, because there's also little minigames that you can play on it too called… microgames."

_Microgames_ thought Wario. Now that was an intriguing term. He studied some more, and thought up his own game. In an instant, sweet, harmonious bells of glory dinged in his head and cash symbols sprung up in his eyes, all while 9-Volt was looking away.

"Hey, 9-Volt, can I play this game and try out those microgames?" asked Wario sweetly.

"Sure!" replied 9-Volt. "I'd be more than happy to show you its retro goodness!"

And so they played the incredibly interesting game that day, and Wario saw some of the microgames it had to offer. There was a roulette in which the shaded part had to be stopped on to free the car, a pixilated man having to jump over oncoming cars, and a space ship shooting up at smaller ones. Wario manifested these microgames to look like Wario versions in his mind, and so those microgames that we play today named _Roulette_, _Crazy Cars_, and _Repellion_were first conceived.

When he was done playing, Wario thanked 9-Volt, left to go back to his house, and then he would go the next day to get his official license. And that was the origin of Warioware Inc.


End file.
